


Artist

by Anarchy (Nerdy_JD)



Category: Asylum Series - Madeleine Roux
Genre: Asylum, College, Family History, Family Secrets, Multi, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a secret, but don’t we all? However, his might just end up putting everyone in danger – including his roommate Cam. </p><p>What’s it going to take to stop a murderer? </p><p>See ASYLUM unfold through someone else’s eyes. Updates every week (or so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let’s get one thing straight, these books (or at the very least, the two that I’ve read) are freaking fantastic! Also, I don’t really see the need to since you know that this is a fanfic, but I don’t own a single thing. Not Jordan, or Dan, or Abby, or Felix or anyone of the suspicious characters that this series has to offer. You know, except for the characters I’m dreading to spoil this story with. But maybe it won’t be that bad. (I strongly dislike OC’s)
> 
> I’m babbling… ONWARDS!
> 
> Oh, and there are quite a lot of spoilers, just saying.

_“They built it out of stone – dark grey stone, pried loose from the unforgiving mountains. It was a house for those who could not take care of themselves, for those who heard voices, who had strange thoughts and did strange things. The house was meant to keep them in. once they came, they never left.”_ **~Prologue to Asylum**

**By Madeleine Roux**

**___________________**

 

If the setting sun wasn’t already dimming the evening sky, the thick stretch of trees sure did a bang up job doing just that. The only form of light was prickling rays that protruded past bundles of leaves overlooking the lesser ground.

He was late, and on his first day no less. Maybe it was because his flight was delayed, maybe it was his tedious and endless packing. But one this was for sure, he got stuck with the slowest cab driver in America. With every bump the rickety old car would driver over, his body shook as if it was an earthquake. No, that’s an understatement, it shook as if the world was ending. Yeah, that fits.

Finally, after almost engulfing himself in a daydream, he saw clear evening light. And the smile inducing sight of New Hampshire College. He couldn’t stop himself from inching closer to the smoggy window as he tried to get a better view of the buildings. He was already feeling the excitement bubble up from his gut, daring him to imagine the fun he’d be having. His fingers prickled.  
This was going to be awesome.

When the cabbie turned the wheel with more effort than needed a new sight dawned in front of his eyes. Slowly at first and then all at once.  
Sure the freshly painted walls and happy gardening work did a great job at luring excited students in, but something about the aura this property gave off made his blood run cold. Beyond cold–to the point of freezing. And that was never a good sign. The daunting building of an ex asylum stared down at him through its darkened eyes.

But the cabbie didn’t seem to care, only stopping in front of the curb and turning around to wait not so patiently for his payment. He huffed and fished some bills out of his wallet, the exact amount. There’s no way this guy was getting a tip with the gloomy attitude he’d been giving off.

He made a quick exit and grabbed his bags, casting glances at the eerie darkness that loomed just behind this buildings cheerful demeanour. Only when the cab drove off with renewed speed did he finally have a chance to have a good look at his home for the next five weeks.

He sighed, the energy draining from his body already, “Well Liam, you _did_ sign up for this,” he murmured softly to himself, eyes skimming over the glossy windows.

Liam’s room was nothing compared to the one back home. The smaller space was divided in two, one half currently being organised by his roommate and the other left vacant.

“Hey.” A boy or girl, he couldn’t quite tell, greeted him, sticking their hand out. Their grip was firm, yet oddly gentle in a comforting way. “My name’s Cameron Adams, but you can call me Cam.”  
The stark white smile Cam sported appeared to be infectious and soon the dread that occupied Liam’s being was all but a forgotten sensation. The short glowing orange hair mesmerised him as well, taking all feelings of fear away. Cam was dressed in a loose hanging shirt, a pale scarf settling on his shoulders, dark jeans and sneakers – very relaxed. Liam almost wished he’d dressed comfier, now feeling itchy in the dark turtleneck and jeans.

“Liam Heimline.” He answered back.

“Welcome to NHCP, Liam,” Cam’s hearty greeting furthered in making him feel welcome. “You’re a bit late, the welcome party starts in a few minutes.” Cam said, face morphed into that of concern.

Liam shrugged it off and placed the platoon of bags next to his lifeless bed, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m going. I kinda wanna get settled here first, ya know?”

Cameron’s mood certainly wasn’t about to be dampened. “Oh, come on,” he started with a quick bounce back to happiness, “It’ll be fun, plus I can introduce you to a few of the students and help to set up once we get back. Sounds like a deal?” he asked, smile turning into that of a grin. And it didn’t seem like Liam had much of a choice really, so off he was.

“Well gee whiz Cam, isn’t this party just swell!” Liam’s voice had heightened to a squeak as he danced around the freckled boy with a cheeky smile. Wilfurd Commons was huge, acting as a cafeteria and a ballroom for the students currently gathered inside.

Cam shook his head, playing around with the mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. He took a bite and followed Liam’s childish figure through his hanging bangs, careful not to show his smile.

“I mean, who would’ve thought our first taste of college would be ice cream?” Liam’s dessert was basically gone by the time he’d run out of stream circling Cam, providing sufficient entertainment to the young man.

“What did you expect, high tea and prestigious guests from around the world?” Cam raised a thin eyebrow. Liam took a moment to think, scooping what was left onto his little wooden shovel and into his mouth.

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I thought.”

Cameron smiled and shook his head, “Sorry to disappoint, squirt.”

The nickname had Cam ducking to avoid a certain someone’s ice cream cup being chucked their way. Liam looked around, spotting the open door leading out to the open green grass where people were playing a friendly game of Frisbee. He then looked up to the skylight, gazing at the few rays of evening sunshine that managed to get in.

“Hey Cam,” he called, beckoning the other over to his side. “Wanna have some fun?”

Said ginger eyed the darker haired boy suspiciously, “What kind of fun?”

Liam avoided eye contact, bouncing on his heels and putting on an innocent façade, “Oh, you know. The kind that’s super scary and will probably get you into trouble if you’re caught.”

“Why do you think I’ll agree to that?” Cam asked, crossing his arms like a disapproving father.

Liam shrugged, hiding his face, “I just thought you wanted the memory of your first day to be something other than chalky ice cream and late roommates…” Liam fidgeted with his hands behind his back.

Cameron was still for a moment, eyeing Liam’s childlike body language through narrowed eyes. “Fine,” Cam huffed and was immediately grabbed by the hand and pulled outside.

Liam let go of Cameron as soon as they were outside, the fresh misty air hit him hard and sent prickling shivers vibrating across his body. He breathed in, enjoying the chill that spread through his lungs. Liam quickly turned to the direction of his dorm, expecting Cameron to follow, while watching the game of Frisbee hit a slight hiccup.

Walking right through the line of fire was one of the students. Liam had to blink twice to make sure his imagination wasn’t playing tricks on him, because he was certain that god happened to let an angel slip from heaven.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Cameron delve into the beckoning darkness to find clues they don't yet know are useful

Cameron ricocheted off Liam, flailing backwards onto the damp grass with a supressed _‘oomph’_. However, his newly found friend’s distress didn’t seem to break his gaze, even as he went stumbling forward slightly.

Across the field all Liam could see was the laid back posture of a broody teen hiding his genius behind a devil-may-care attitude.

It took his a few seconds with the help of Cam’s hand on his shoulder to snap back to reality. And what a painful snap it was. “Ow!” Liam yelped and clutched the side of his arm, eyeing Cam with distrust.

“Dude, stop gawking, you’re making people stare,” Cam scolded and dragged the fazed brunette off the field and closer to their dorms. “Where did you want to take me anyway?” He said as he slowed to a standstill and eyed Liam with arms crossed.

Said boy fidgeted with his collar and focused on the darkened shrub behind Cam. “Well, uh, I did some research on our dorm, yeah,” he started, now rocking on his feet. “I’m sure you know by now; it’s an asylum?” Cam nodded, not knowing where this was going. “Anyway, I heard from a buddy that there’s an untouched area underneath us.”

As if seeing the idea forming in Liam’s mind, Cal took a step back. “Uh-uh, no freaking way am I going down under to some creepy, abandoned crazy house.” Cam shook his head at Liam, further fuelling his desire _not_ to go.

“I’m not saying you _have_ to g—”

“Liam, no. I’m sure they wouldn’t want students exploring the abandoned part of the dorms. Besides, isn’t it locked up? I think I saw it when I came in.” Cam bit his lip thoughtfully.

“Everything’s fine.” Liam said, smile now etched on his face. “My buddy assures me that there’s nothing to worry about down there.” The darker haired boy shrugged nonchalantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“It’ll be fun.” Liam’s words resonated in Cameron’s mind, getting more convincing each time it was repeated.

Cam hugged his arms as he became suddenly aware of the chilly mist creeping up his legs before exploding to the rest of his body. “And you’re sure it’s safe?”

Liam nodded, bright smile shinning with excitement.   
“Fine, let’s just… let’s just go.” Liam hopped up on his feet and snaked his arm through Cam’s before dragging the taller male along with him.

The sinister and gloomy look of the darkened hallway did nothing the quench the growing anxiety making his fingers twitch.   
KEEP OUT. Large red letters were the first thing to catch Cameron’s eye as he did a 306’ of their surrounding area. Of course he knew this was a bad idea, but sometimes the most thrilling adventures can outweigh fear.

“Are you sure about this Liam?” Cam said, eyeing the hanging padlock. The door appeared to be open and almost welcoming in a weird way.

“Yeah I’m sure. Come on.” Liam urged and tried pushing but the heavy door didn’t feel like budging. Seeing Liam’s struggle, Cam came up next to him and added his own strength. Even the two of them combined just barely managed to push the door open. It heaved with a groaning shudder when it finally gave out. Dust swivelled around their legs, making Cam cough a little, before vanishing.

Both young men brought their phones out, illuminating the darkened room with two flashes of dim light. But even with the duo of white flashlights, it hardly pieced the thick blanket of darkness that resided in the reception looking room.

“Geez, when was the last time this place was used?” Cameron asked, surveying the cushioned bench up against the wall. He walked over to the receptionist’s desk, peering over to see a typewriter and an ancient rotary telephone. Cam took a few pictures in the poorly lit area, crouching next to the creaky desk for a better view.

“Hey, Liam,” he called, “Mind shining your light over this desk?” The other complied and made sure to stand out of the shot. “Thanks.” Cameron murmured and flipped through some of the vintage pictures.

“Photography?”

“Yeah.” Cam replied with a smile before his attention was caught by a frosted window. He gazed at the letters inquisitively, trying to fill in the spaces.

“Warden Crawford.” Liam helpfully supplied. “He was in charge here.” he added before reaching for the dusted over knob and pushing. The old door squeaked open to a new sight. One that had Cameron hurrying in.

“Wow, look at all this old stuff.” Cam’s emerald eyes swept over the cramped room, taking in the filled bookshelves and messy stacks of paper. The room brought a childish smile to Cameron’s face as he gazed over the worn journals and unfinished paperwork residing on the desk. The atmosphere quickly changed from frightening to adventurous in the blink of an eye, clouding over the feeling of fear that Cam harboured.

“Woah, dude, is that blood?” Cameron pointed to the cabinets at the end of the office, his tone surprised and excited at the same time. And yes, they did indeed have streaks of red across them but that didn’t mean they were exactly blood… right? With quick paced strides and nimble fingers, Cam reached up and grazed his fingertips over the broken spectacles hanging from a hook next to the blood speared cabinets. His palm then ghosted over the cold metal, blinking as his curiosity punched through.

Liam ignored him and gazed over the dusted and old photos sprawled across the room. Some were hung – like that of a girl who looked to have gotten a lobotomy – while others were much smaller and stacked alongside the messy array of papers. His lips pursed at the next picture his hazy eyes locked onto.

It was a patient being held down by two orderlies, he had a muzzle which caused Liam’s eyes to further narrow.

“Liam.” Cam spoke softly, grabbing the attention of his mesmerised roomy. “It’s getting late, I think we should head back.” The spark of light coming from Cam’s digital watched illuminated his features in a soft glow of azure.

“Yeah… sure…” Liam’s eyes were fixed to the dirtied ground when he walked out of the office, his excitement having died away.

“Something wrong?” Cameron asked and he came up next to the shorter male.

Liam chewed on his lip while eyeing the shaking light in his hand. “Do you… uh, want to come back here?” he asked slowly, his hand reaching up to tug at the stretchy material of his turtleneck.

Cameron was silent for a moment with his eyes wandering over the abandoned reception room. “Yeah.” He breathed out. He wasn’t too keen on continuing to break the rules but Cameron would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little intrigued by the mysteries this place held.

“Awesome.” Liam perked up, adding a bounce to his step as he reached for the door. Cam laughed and followed him out.

He sure was looking forward to the next five weeks. The thought happily rested on Cameron’s mind as he clicked the lock and secured the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is highly recommended! If you haven’t already read it, because like I mentioned before – MAJOR SPOILERS.  
> I hoped you liked that chapter because I’m excited (and a little impatient) to delve into the oh-so-horrendous history of our dear Liam. Did you catch the surname? I’m sure you can put the pieces together. But fear not, Felix will still have his part to play, I’ll try to keep it as close to canon as I possibly can with two more protagonists entering the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see where this story is going...? Hopefully, I have full trust in the readers understanding. Anyway, it’s going to roughly follow the original story line, obviously told from the pov of Liam and Cameron but with the same weird happenings. Kinda. And of course I have to bring in that mischievous trio, can’t have a haunted asylum without them.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, critic or flames in the comments, thank you.


End file.
